PHO
by Gigids
Summary: Katakanlah Akashi adalah seorang PHO alias Perusak Hubungan Orang, dia tidak peduli. Dia masih mencintai Tetsuya dan Akashi yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling mencintai dan membutuhkan Tetsuya dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Lalu bagaimana cara Akashi kembali pada Tetsuya? Romance. Hurt. One shot. selamat membaca :D


**PHO**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Warn :

T+

Shonen Ai/ Romance/ Angst.

 **Akakuro**

Slight :

Midokuro

Nijikuro

Nijihai

Akafuri

OOC

Typo

Katakanlah Akashi adalah seorang PHO alias Perusak Hubungan Orang, dia tidak peduli. Dia masih mencintai Tetsuya dan Akashi yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling mencintai dan membutuhkan Tetsuya dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Meski sekarang, kehadiran Akashi tidak bermakna apapun di depan mata Tetsuya.

Awalnya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka menjalin romansa saat berada di tingkat menengah atas. Hubungan mereka sempurna. Akashi yang tampan dan Tetsuya yang menggemaskan. Romantis, serasi. Tak ada yang mengira hubungan yang sudah berlangsung 2 tahun itu kandas. Kandas karena rasa serakahnya manusia. Akashi menjalin hubungan dibelakang Tetsuya dengan Furihata yang tak lain sahabat Tetsuya. Akashi masih mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana perselingkuhannya terbongkar, bagaimana mata sebiru langit musim panas itu redup mengeluarkan air mata kecewa dan terluka, bagaimana kata perpisahan terucap, semua masih tergambar jelas.

Sudah setahun berlalu. Segalanya telah dilakukan Akashi untuk menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Tetsuya yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Ku mohon hentikan semua ini, Akashi-kun"

"Kenapa? Tetsuya tidak suka tempatnya? Kita bisa pindah"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa? Tetsuya menghindariku akhir-akhir ini"

"Hentikan. Ku mohon. Kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah, mengantar jemputku ataupun mengajakku makan setiap hari. Kita sudah selesai, Akashi-kun"

Deg. Akashi bukannya lupa kalau dirinya sudah tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Tetsuya, tapi dirinya menolak untuk mengingatnya. Baginya, Tetsuya miliknya. Selamanya.

"Tapi Tetsuya-"

"Kita bisa membuat Shintaro-kun salah paham"

Ah, Akashi lupa, Tetsuya sudah milik Midorima. Hatinya sakit. Akashi hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Gomen, Akashi-kun. Tapi kita adalah masa lalu. Kau bisa kembali ke Furihata-kun. Jadi jangan mengganggu hubunganku"

'Kau adalah tempatku kembali, Tetsuya' Batin Akashi sedih.

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku berada didekatmu sebagai sahabat" Tidak apa. Sekarang Akashi harus puas berada di posisi seorang sahabat.

"Tentu Akashi-kun, tentu"

…

Matahari kala itu bersinar terik. Meski begitu, Tetsuya masih semangat menarik tangan Akashi di sebuah kawasan pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kau mau beli apalagi, Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kencanku besok, Akashi-kun"

"Dengan Shintaro?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini Shintaro-kun selalu menyiapkan segalanya untukku. Jadi, aku ingin seperti itu juga. Menurut Akashi-kun, aku harus mempersiapkan apa?"

Rasanya sakit. Akashi sudah tidak tau bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Akashi ingin memuji sikap manis Tetsuya kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa kejutan itu bukan untuknya. Binar penuh cinta itu bukan untuk dirinya.

"Kau sudah cukup manis memakai apapun, Tetsuya. Shintaro pasti juga tidak mempermasalahkannya"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja rasanya tak adil kalau Shintaro-kun yang terus-terusan berinisiatif, Akashi-kun"

"Mungkin kau bisa memberikan lucky itemnya besok"

"Tapi dia pasti sudah punya"

"Tapi aku yakin dia akan senang"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku merajut syal untuk Shintaro-kun? Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin. Jadi nanti tinggal membeli jarum rajut dan wol. Ayo Akashi-kun, keburu sore"

Akashi ingin meringis sakit. Hatinya teriris. Dia ingat saat masih bersama Tetsuya, Tetsuya pernah membuatkannya syal juga yang membuat tangan Tetsuya terluka sana-sini karena jarum wol dan sekarang Tetsuya akan melakukannya untuk orang lain, tidak, Akashi tidak rela. Tangannya menarik lengan Tetsuya yang hendak masuk ke sebuah toko benang.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli syal yang sudah jadi saja, Tetsuya?"

"Tapi nanti kurang berkesan, Akashi-kun"

"Shintaro pasti menyukainya lagipula kau pasti harus istirahat karena harus berangkat pagi menemuinya"

"Benar juga. Aku tidak mau membuat Shintaro-kun menunggu lagi seperti kemarin. Kalau begitu, ayo ke toko accessories"

Akashi mendesah lega. Paling tidak, dia masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dibuatkan syal oleh Tetsuya.

"Besok kau akan kencan kemana, Tetsuya?"

"Mungkin taman bermain. Aku ingin memainkan semua wahananya"

' **Sei-kun, aku ingin ke taman bermain dan memainkan semua wahananya'** Dulu Tetsuya juga mengajaknya. Andai Akashi bisa memutar waktu untuk kembali bersama Tetsuya-nya.

"Semoga kalian bersenang-senang, Tetsuya"

"Iya Akashi-kun dan terimakasih sudah menemaniku seharian. Kita berpisah disini saja ya" Ujar Tetsuya sambil masuk ke stasiun sedangkan Akashi menunggu jemputan sopirnya.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, Tetsuya"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku duluan, Akashi-kun"

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan menatap nanar punggung ramping yang dulu sering didekapnya.

…

Dan disinilah Akashi sekarang. Membuntuti dua orang yang sedang kasmaran dari kejauhan. Rasanya memang menyakitkan, tapi apa daya, Akashi terlanjur penasaran. Meski harus masokis, Akashi rela untuk Tetsuya.

Samar-samar, Akashi masih bisa mendengar Tetsuya dan Midorima dari kejauhan. Senyuman itu, tawa itu, canda mesra itu sekali lagi bukan untuknya. Pelukan dan jemari yang bertaut itu bukan juga untuknya. Matanya menatap jemarinya yang dulu digenggam oleh Tetsuya erat dan masih bisa dirasakannya hangat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Akashi bisa melihat Shintaro dan Tetsuya menaiki biang lala. Tempat yang sempurna untuk menutup kencan.

Sekarang, bolehkah Akashi menangis? Peduli setan dengan bahan tertawaan. Dia memang absolut mampu bertindak apapun, tapi rasanya rapuh kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang dia cintai. Dia yang terbiasa sendirian, dikenalkan Tetsuya pada kebersamaan. Dia yang terbiasa kaku dan dingin dikenalkan pada kehangatan. Dikenalkan bahwa ada cinta disetiap manusia.

Katakan bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sekarang kalau orang yang dicintainya bukan miliknya? Orang yang dia butuhkan berada disamping orang lain? Dan bagaimana dia harus melupakan pemandangan didepannya? Bibir yang dulunya dia klaim, sekarang tengah dipagut mesra. Dan itu bukan dirinya.

…

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai. Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Memang, mungkin akan mengorek luka mengingat dirinya dan Tetsuya sering menghabiskan waktu disana, tapi kenangan itu terlalu indah untuk dihilangkan. Andai saja dulu dirinya tidak serakah. Andai saja dia tidak tergoda. Andai saja.. Tentu sekarang dia masih bersama Tetsuya-nya.

Lamunan Akashi terpecah saat mendengar isakan dari balik dinding. Dia tau suara siapa ini dan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Dengan segera, Akashi menghampiri suara itu berasal.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

Grep. Tetsuya memeluk erat Akashi.

"Akashi-kun"

"Ssshht. Tenanglah. Ada apa? Jangan menangis"

"Hiks.. Aku dan Shintaro-kun selesai"

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi sekuat tenaga menekan nada senang dalam suaranya. Katakanlah dia brengsek, tapi Akashi tidak munafik. Dia bahagia.

"Kami putus"

"Kenapa? Menangislah. Ceritakan saat kau tenang, Tetsuya"

Akhirnya selama 15 menit menangis, Tetsuya kembali tenang dan menceritakannya kepada Akashi.

"Shintaro-kun ingin melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran di luar negeri. Kami sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini karena jaraknya yang jauh. Lagipula, belum tentu Shintaro-kun akan pulang secepatnya. Meski sepakat, tapi tetap saja.. hiks"

"Tenanglah Tetsuya. Aku ada disini"

"Shintaro-kun bilang, perpisahan ini bukan akhir. Kalau kami jodoh, pasti kembali"

'Dan tidak akan kubiarkan kalian berjodoh' batin Akashi.

"Ya, Shintaro benar"

"Akashi-kun akan melanjutkan kemana?"

"Tetsuya kemana?"

"Tokyo University"

"Kalau begitu aku juga kesana"

"Terimakasih, kau mau menemaniku, Akashi-kun"

…

Suasana kampus terdengar riuh saat waktu makan siang tiba. Tidak terasa, sekarang mereka sudah semester 3. Hubungan Akashi dan Tetsuya memang sudah kembali dekat, namun Tetsuya masih menganggap bahwa mereka masih sepasang sahabat. Semester kemarin, Akashi memang sudah menyatakan perasaannya lagi kepada Tetsuya, tapi Tetsuya menolaknya. Kalau sudah mantan, ya sudah berarti itu masa lalu. Dan itu membuat Akashi berusaha keras menolak fakta bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Akashi yakin, Tetsuya akan luluh. Meski entah kapan.

"Akashi-kun, kau melamun"

"Aku tidak melamun, Tetsuya. darimana saja? Kau terlihat senang"

"Coba tebak"

"Beli vanilla milkshake gratis satu"

"Bukan"

"Aku malas bermain tebak-tebakan, Tetsuya"

"Aku jadian"

Deg.

"A-Apa?"

"Beri selamat padaku, Akashi-kun. Aku jadian dengan Nijimura-kun"

"Nijimura Shouzou? Tapi dia playboy, Tetsuya"

"Aku tau dan dia mau berubah untukku"

Luka yang belum sembuh, kini dikoyak dengan kejam.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya"

"Loh, Akashi-kun mau kemana? Padahal aku mau mentraktir Akashi-kun loh"

"Tidak perlu"

"Tapi Akashi-kun, kata orang kita mesti mentraktir orang lain saat kita jadian biar langgeng"

'Aku bahkan berdoa agar kau putus secepatnya, Tetsuya' batin Akashi.

"Tidak. Aku duluan, Tetsuya"

Sepeninggal Akashi, Tetsuya masih duduk di taman. Masih berkutat dengan novelnya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kuroko"

"Ah, Furihata-kun. Ada apa?" Meski intonasinya datar, Tetsuya cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Furihata. Meski sudah berusaha memaafkan, tapi rasa kecewa masih terasa di benaknya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ano, Kuroko apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh"

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Akashi?"

"Kami bersahabat sekarang. Kenapa? Apa kalian sedang bermasalah?"

"Kami sudah tidak berhubungan sejak peristiwa itu"

Peristiwa itu. Tetsuya sangat tau peristiwa apa yang dimaksud.

"Gomen, Kuroko. Tapi bisakah kau untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Akashi?"

"Eh?"

"Mungkin, Akashi menghindariku karena tak enak denganmu"

Rasanya sedikit berat. Biar bagaimanapun, Tetsuya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Akashi.

"Baiklah" Dengan berat hati, Tetsuya menyanggupi.

…

Akashi mendesah frustasi. Sudah sebulan ini Tetsuya benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi. Baik lewat ponsel maupun media sosial. Bahkan, Akashi sudah menemui Tetsuya di fakultasnya tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Akhirnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk menemui Nijimura di kediamannya. Tidak ada yang tau kalau Akashi masih menjalin kekerabatan dengan Nijimura. Tepatnya, ibu Nijimura adalah kakak dari ibu Akashi.

"Halo sepupu, tidak biasanya kau kesini" Sapa Nijimura saat melihat Akashi masuk ke mansionnya.

"Dimana Tetsuya?"

"Wow, kau memang tidak berubah. Langsung to the point dari dulu. Ada perlu apa kau dengan kekasihku?"

Tangan Akashi terkepal erat saat mendengar Nijimura menyebut kata kekasih.

"Sekali lagi ku tanya, dimana Tetsuya?"

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, aku juga tidak menjawabnya, Sei. Aku tau kalian pernah bersama, tapi itu masa lalu"

"Dia tidak bisa kuhubungi"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau sudah tidak ada hak apapun atas Tetsuya" Nijimura menyeringai. Jarang sekali dia bisa melihat Akashi bisa kacau seperti ini.

"Tapi kami bersahabat" Sejujurnya Akashi tidak mau menyebut kata sahabat. Tapi untuk sekarang, hanya kata itulah yang mengikatnya dengan Tetsuya.

"Sahabat? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Sei. Matamu sama sekali tidak menganggap Tetsuya adalah sahabat. Aku bisa saja sih melepas Tetsuya untukmu. Tapi itu dulu, Tetsuya terlalu indah untuk dilepas begitu saja, kau tau"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke orang-orang yang sudah terjerat pesona brengsekmu, Shouzou"

"Yang ku dengar, dulu kau pun juga bersikap brengsek hingga hubungan kalian berakhir. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyebut orang brengsek, saat kau juga brengsek"

Tangan Akashi terkepal erat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi kalah debat.

"Oh, tunggu. Mungkin aku masih bisa melepas Tetsuya, setelah kami melakukannya. Kau pasti tau apa"

"Sedikit saja kau sentuh Tetsuya, aku akan membunuhmu. Tidak peduli kau siapa"

"Kenapa kau melarangku? Aku berhak melakukan apapun dengan kekasihku. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Tidak kalau kau melakukannya dengan orang lain dan bukan dengan Tetsuya"

"Terserah. Kau mau apa tidak dengan ketentuanku?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik dan menutup pintu mansion dengan keras.

"Ah, sepupuku memang kawai" ujar Nijimura sambil menyeringai.

…

Di lain tempat, terlihat dua pemuda yang tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ku lihat sekarang Nijimura tak lagi memperhatikanmu, Haizaki"

"Diam kau, Hanamiya"

"Siapa pacarnya sekarang?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, anak Fakultas Sastra"

"Heh, yang katanya kecantikannya mengalahkan para gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kecantikannya. Aku bisa merusaknya kalau aku mau, Hanamiya"

"Licik seperti biasa"

"Tidak licik. Itu artinya kau memakai otakmu"

"Lalu bagaimana rencananya?"

"Mudah saja, Shouzou tidak mungkin tahan melihat tubuhku"

"Kalian sudah bercinta?"

"Tidak bercinta, hanya seks. Ya kami melakukannya setiap hari bahkan saat dia jadian dengan Tetsuya. aku memintanya untuk melepas Tetsuya tapi dia bilang Tetsuya terlalu indah. Jika terlalu indah, mungkin aku bisa merusak keindahannya"

"Kau yakin?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Hanamiya. Saat aku bercumbu dengan Shouzou, di saat itulah Tetsuya muncul. Dia pasti akan salah paham dan berlari keluar, saat itulah kau muncul dan menabraknya"

"Kau mengikutkanku dalam rencana ini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana kalau Nijimura berhasil mengejar Kuroko?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pernah mendengar kalau dia pernah di khianati kekasihnya dulu. Jadi aku yakin dia pasti trauma"

"Jadi aku harus menabraknya hingga apa?"

"Mati? Hm, tidak. Kau hanya harus merusaknya. Tangan atau kaki lumpuh misalnya"

"Kau kejam juga, Haizaki"

"Itu nama tengahku"

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Senin besok. Aku ada kelas dengan Shouzou, jadi aku akan menggodanya seperti biasa"

…

Akashi membiarkan saja saat kuku-kuku jarinya menancap di telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya tergetar menahan amarah saat mendengar rencana busuk kedua orang yang memang sudah terkenal criminal. Padahal, Akashi pergi ke taman ini untuk menenangkan diri setelah dari kediaman Nijimura. Tapi tidak disangka, dia mendengar semua rencana jahat untuk Tetsuya. awalnya, Akashi tidak menghiraukan percakapan kedua orang tersebut. Tapi saat mendengar nama Tetsuya disebut, mau tidak mau, Akashi menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Tetsuya harus tau. Tetsuya dalam bahaya.

…

Senin pagi. Akashi bertekad menemui Tetsuya sekarang. Menunggu sejak jam 5 pagi di depan apartment Tetsuya meski banyak yang berbisik-bisik saat melihatnya. Sejujurnya, Akashi bahagia kalau memang Tetsuya harus putus dengan Nijimura, tapi jelas tanpa melukai Tetsuya-nya.

Matanya kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 2 jam dia menunggu. Akashi yakin, Tetsuya belum bangun. Pagi untuk Tetsuya selalu diawali saat jam 7 pagi. Rasanya Akashi semakin merindukan Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa ada disini?"

Lamunan Akashi terpecah. Matanya melihat kepala Tetsuya yang menyembul dari pintu apartment-nya.

"Tetsuya"

"Iya, ada apa, Akashi-kun? Apa kau butuh bantuan atau keperluan?"

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun masuk dulu"

Sudah lama Akashi tidak kesini. Bahkan meski bertitel sahabat, Tetsuya tetap membatasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Maaf ya berantakan. Tadi malam aku pulang larut sekali dari rumah Shouzou-kun"

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa kau pulang malam dari sana?"

"Oh, aku mengerjakan tugas disana. Shouzou-kun punya buku yang aku cari"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku. Aku bisa mencarikannya untukmu"

"Tapi-"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tid-"

"Kau menghindariku. Pesanku tidak kau balas, panggilanku tidak kau jawab"

"Akashi-kun, kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dulu"

"Masalah apa?"

"Masalahmu dengan Furihata-kun"

"Aku tidak ada masalah apapun dengannya"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Kau sudah memilihnya, jadi jangan menghindarinya"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku memilihnya"

"Tapi saat itu-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. sampai sekarang"

Akhirnya kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut Akashi. Sudah tidak tahan rupanya.

"Tapi aku sudah dengan Shouzou-kun"

"Persetan dengan Shouzou. Dia sudah menghianatimu"

"Kau bohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Shou-"

"Cukup, Akashi-kun. Kau tau dimana pintu keluar, kan?"

"Kau mengusirku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak tau tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya-"

"Ku mohon, Akashi-kun"

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta hari ini, jangan temui Shouzou atau siapapun"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan. Hanya hari ini Tetsuya. ku mohon, setelah kuliah, pulanglah langsung ke apartment-mu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Permisi"

Mata Tetsuya masih memandang punggung kekar itu hingga pintu apartment menenggelamkan semuanya. Bohong kalau Tetsuya sudah tidak ada rasa. 2 tahun itu masih membekas di hatinya. Apalagi, Akashi adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi Tetsuya sudah memilih. Akashi adalah masa lalu.

…

Rasanya Tetsuya sangat malas untuk berangkat ke kampus. Kata-kata Akashi tadi masih cukup membekas. Bahkan saat kuliah, pikiran Tetsuya tidak berada disini. Kata-kata dari dosen hanya dianggap angin lalu. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

From : Shouzou-kun

Tetsuya, nanti setelah makan siang, ke apartment-ku ya, sayang. Aku merindukanmu.

Hati Tetsuya bimbang. Percaya dengan kata-kata Akashi atau tetap menemui Nijimura. Ingin percaya Akashi tapi Akashi juga pernah membohonginya. Akhirnya, Tetsuya memilih menemui kekasihnya.

…

Di lain tempat, Haizaki tersenyum misterius.

"Haizaki, kalau sudah kembalikan ponselku"

"Pinjam sebentar. Dasar Shouzou pelit"

"Aku ingin menghubungi Tetsuya sebentar"

"Kau ini cemen sekali, Shouzou. Baru juga tidak bertemu sehari"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ne, Shouzou, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya siang ini" Ujar Haizaki sambil duduk diatas pangkuan Nijimura.

"Aku harus menemui Tetsuya dulu"

"Ck! Aku yakin dia tidak akan memberikan kenikmatan sepertiku" Ucap Haizaki seduktif sambil mencium leher Nijimura.

"Brengsek, jangan membuatku tegang disini"

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

…

Akashi memutuskan untuk mengawasi Tetsuya hari ini. Feeling-nya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Akashi yakin, Tetsuya tidak akan menuruti perkataannya. Dan benar saja, dari mobilnya, Akashi bisa melihat kalau Tetsuya berjalan menuju sebuah apartment. Dijalankannya pelan mobil mewahnya mengikuti langkah Tetsuya dari jauh. Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah apartment yang cukup mewah. Berpura-pura akan menyewa apartment, Akashi memberikan mobilnya pada petugas untuk diparkirkan. Langkah kakinya dipercepat saat melihat Tetsuya hampir menghilang di sebuah lorong.

…

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartment kekasihnya. Tempat mereka akan janjian tadi. Padahal, tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu mengajak bertemu di apartment-nya. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin Nijimura sedang tidak enak badan. Awalnya dia membunyikan bel. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan masuk saja, toh dia sudah diberi kode apartment Nijimura. Apartment itu terlihat sepi meski ada beberapa sepatu yang berantakan. Perasaan Tetsuya tidak enak. Samar-samar terdengar desahan dari dalam sebuah kamar. Tangannya tergetar saat membuka pintu didepannya.

Tetsuya merasa dejavu. Kekasihnya selingkuh. Oke, dulu memang Akashi tidak seekstrim ini, tapi tetap saja, intinya sama, dia dikhianati. Di depannya, kekasihnya bercinta dengan orang lain. Entah apa salah Tetsuya hingga 2 kali dia dikhianati.

"Nijimura-kun.." mata biru itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

"Tetsuya, aku bisa jelaskan"

Tetsuya tidak menanggapi Nijimura, dia berlari sekuat tenaga hingga menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa?"

"Lepas"

Tetsuya berlari kesetanan. Perkataan Akashi benar. Mungkin sekarang Akashi akan tertawa melihat kebodohannya yang sudah dikhianati 2 kali.

…

Akashi menatap tajam adegan di depannya. Tanpa menunggu, dilayangkannya pukulan telak di wajah Nijimura.

"Brengsek kau! Urusan kita belum selesai. Tunggu disini sebelum aku membunuh kalian"

Iya, urusannya dengan Nijimura tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah Tetsuya. Tetsuya dalam bahaya. Kalau rencana yang Akashi dengar itu benar, nyawa Tetsuya dalam bahaya. Dipercepat langkah kakinya mengejar Tetsuya tanpa peduli orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dilihatnya Tetsuya yang kacau, berlari menuju jalan raya.

"Tetsuya! tunggu jangan kesana!" Akashi mencoba berteriak memanggil Tetsuya yang sudah bersiap menyebrang. Matanya membulat saat melihat mobil sedan yang melaju kencang menuju ke arah Tetsuya.

"tidak! Tetsuya!"

Sekuat tenaga Akashi berlari menuju Tetsuya. tidak dihiraukannya sesak di dadanya meminta berhenti untuk menghirup oksigen.

Tetsuya yang mendengar teriakan Akashi berhenti untuk menengok tapi terlambat. Mobil itu sudah terlampau dekat. Tetsuya hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Bersiap atas rasa sakit yang dia terima atau kemungkinan kematian yang sudah di depan mata.

BRAAKK! Bunyi tabrakan memekakan telinga. Tubuh Tetsuya rasanya melayang dan terlempar. Tapi bukan rasa sakit hantaman yang dia terima. Matanya membuka melihat keadaan. Dia tidak apa-apa. Mata Tetsuya membelalak lebar. Menengok tubuh yang sudah dikerubungi orang.

"Akashi-kun!"

Tetsuya menerobos orang-orang yang tengah mengelilingi Akashi. Matanya tak sanggup menahan air mata saat melihat tubuh Akashi sudah terbalut darah. Dengan perlahan dipangkunya kepala Akashi yang juga sudah berlumuran darah. Merah memang identic dengan Akashi, tapi bukan merah anyir ini!

"Akashi-kun! Bangun!"

Mata Akashi terbuka memandang wajah orang yang dicintainya. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus pipi Tetsuya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Akashi sambil terbatuk darah.

"Akashi-kun no baka! Diamlah, sebentar lagi ambulans datang"

"Panggil namaku, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya menangis teriris. Bibirnya kelu. Bukanya tak mau memanggil nama Akashi, tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit melihat keadaan Akashi.

"Se-Sei-kun"

Akashi tersenyum.

"Kau harus bertahan Sei-kun. Jangan pergi!"

Tangan Akashi terus membelai pipi Tetsuya.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Diam! Atau aku akan membenci Sei-kun selamanya"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya"

Dan semuanya gelap diiringi dengan tangis pilu Tetsuya.

END.

Author's Note :

Ah, sediiih. Maaf ya Akashi-sama saya bikin anda tersakiti disini dan juga karakter-karakter lain yang sudah saya bashing-in, Gomenasaai, itu tuntutan naskah :D

Gimana-gimana menurut reader? Udah angst belum? Ehehe

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mampir bentar buat ninggalin jejak ya jangan flame tapii :D

Sign,

Gigi


End file.
